


Rain

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But they still use the old ones, Everyone has different last names, Hamburr, Multi, Reincarnation AU, because why not, hamburrger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: 213 years ago, Aaron Burr shot Alexander Hamilton. Now, in 2017, reincarnation rears it's head and brings the two rivals together again.Cross-posted to Wattpad (Adorable_Furret) and Deviantart (Cherrystar-legacy)





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, it's nice to have a plot for once

_Rain. Rain is a sombre event isn't it? Dark clouds and gray skies, serving only to drag everything down further._  


_Rain is harsh and unforgiving. Howling winds and thunderous sounds, crashing down on the earth._

_  
Yet, rain is soothing too. When night falls its soft droplets are almost like a lullaby, bringing sleep to all living beings._

_  
Rain is life. Helping trees, flowers and every other plant to grow stronger and better._

_  
Rain is destruction. Raising the rivers and the lakes, flooding everything in sight._

  
What is rain to you?

 

////////////////////////////////////////

 

It was a dark and gloomy monday when a young man's world turned upside down. This mans name was Aaron Burn, though in his mind he referred to himself as "Aaron _burr_."

 

Aaron did not like mondays, they made it hard for him to smile like nothing ever bothered him, especially if he'd been out drinking the night before. Which, honestly, happened a lot.  


He worked in one of the office buildings for some company that probably sold _something_. He didn't really care, the job payed and that was enough.

 

***

 

Aaron sighed as he made his way to his office. It was a rather small office with, of course, a squeaking chair, because nothing could ever go Burr's way.

 

The clock on the wall ticked the time away slowly, Aaron found himself staring at more often than he would like to admit. Noting much happened anyway, except that one time at lunchbreak when some guy somehow got his face stuck in the vending machine.

 

Today, however, Aaron was startled from his thoughts when someone threw the door open by _kicking_ it.

 

"Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!"

 

Burr sighed internally. The man standing before him was the reicarnation of John Laurens, how he'd managed to find him and why baffled Aaron.

  
"Greetings Lieutenant colonel Laurens, excuse me, but I did not think you would come see _me_."

  
"Oh, stop talking like that! It's 2017, let loose!" Laurens said, before promptly taking the chair opposite of Aaron and sitting down. "And why wouldn't I come see you?"

  
"I imagined you would be too busy meeting Hamilton."

  
Laurend frowned at that. "Haven't found him yet." He leaned back in the chair. "I _was_ looking for him but then I found you, and I was wondering if you'd met him yet, _or shot him again."_

  
John's sudden change of tone threw Aaron off for a split second before he regained his composure.

  
"Yes I know what you did." He let out a low growl. "You just had to blame everything on him, didn't you?"

  
Aaron narrowed his eyes. "I didn't blame _everything_ on him and I didn't shoot him this time either, I don't even know where he is!"

  
"Well whatever you say," Laurens stood up and made his way to the door. "Here's my number, _only_ text me if it has something to do with Alexander. Good day." The door slammed behind him and Aaron couldn't help but to flinch slightly.

  
***

  
It was late in the afternoon when Aaron got home. His neighbour, Theodosia Frost, was outside watering her garden.

  
"Aaron!" She called when she noticed him walking up to his door. "Are you alright? You look tired."

  
He managed a weak smile at her. "I'm alright, work's just boring as always."

  
Unfortunately for him, she knew him better than he knew himself and wasn't fooled by his attempt at a smile.

  
"C'mon Aaron, I know you. You haven't changed at all after 200 years." She put her watering can down and walked over to the fence that separated them.

  
Aaron sighed. "It hasn't really been 200 years, Atleast it doesn't feel that way. Reincarnation decided it would be funny if we skipped two centuries."

  
"Reincarnation is just a concept, it can't think. But, back to the topic at hand, something must be bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

  
He was about to protest when he saw the look she gave him. "I met Laurens today." He whispered, but it was loud enough for Theodosia to hear.

  
"Does he remember?" She asked.

  
"Oh yes, he certainly remembers. He kinda got mad at me because of the duel and then gave me his number." Aaron sighed.

  
"Well, they were pretty close." Theodosia mused. "So it's not that weird for him to be angry. Don't let it get to you, you worry enough already."

  
"Okay, I'll try not to, thanks Theo." He turned and opened his door and stepped inside, knowing that she likely would not believe him. She was observant, always has been. She noticed little things that most people didn't, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. How hard _he_ tried to hide it.

  
"Fuck emotions." He stated and plopped down on his couch.

  
***

  
The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon when Burr tried to sneak out of his house. He had to be careful because if Theodosia saw him trying to go drinking again, she would stop him. She wasn't a fan of alcohol. Granted, Aaron wasn't either but it did stop him from thinking too much.

  
So, he stepped into his car and drove to the nearest bar. It was small and not very popular but Aaron didn't like crowds anyway so it worked.

  
When he arrived, he took a seat infront of the barman and ordered his drink. After about a minute of waiting, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and then a voice...

  
"Pardon me, are you Aaron _Burr_ , sir?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck emotions." same


End file.
